


Mistake

by Emzy985



Series: In The Darkness [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 'Alpha' Percy, 'Omega' Nico, Alpha Nico - Freeform, M/M, Omega Percy, Omegaverse, Someone fucked up, like real bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emzy985/pseuds/Emzy985
Summary: At some point, somehow, there was a mistake.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Series: In The Darkness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141898
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Mistake

Being with Percy was... different.

Being with Percy was nothing like Nico had ever experienced. It was new, confusing.

Nevertheless, Nico loved being with Percy.

If this was different, Nico wanted everything to be different. To be like this.

Being with Perry was exhilarating, comforting, calming. All-encompassing, distracting, needing. Nico needed what he had, what he had with Percy.

Nico had always prided himself with the little things. He would do this, be this, go there. He _would._ He hated the _you can_ bullshit _._ No, not could. Nico would.

Nico was his own person, own shield, own protector. Own provider.

He didn't need an alpha to do those things, be those things, for him. He didn't need an alpha like they said he did. Nico was his own alpha.

But things with Percy were different. Yeah, Percy was an alpha, but _Percy wasn't an alpha._ Percy was different.

Perry didn't want to be someone's person, someone's shield, someone's protector. Someone's provider.

Percy just wanted to be Percy. Not strong, tough, kind alpha Percy Jackson.

He just wanted to be Percy.

(Okay, so maybe he didn't want to be Just Percy. Maybe he wanted to be sweet, gentle, caring omega Percy. But he wasn't. He was born an alpha, he was an alpha. He just didn't feel like one, didn't want to be one.)

And this was where, despite the difference in secondary gender, the two related so much.

Nico didn't like being treated like an omega. Like that was all he was, an omega. Every stare told the same story, every voice held the same tilt, every once-over sent the same message. And it all circled around Nico, chewing, biting, taunting. It bubbled up inside, waiting for a chance to let out this hidden anger.

And instead of waiting for the pot to boil over, the anger seeped out of Nico in little droplets, splashing over the side instead of sticking inside, like it was warned to do.

Sometimes, it almost felt as if Percy turned the heat down. Only slightly, not enough to let the water cool but enough to send away the all-consuming agony he felt.

And best of all, he made Nico feel himself.

Like an alpha.

Because that's what Nico was, an alpha. He was born an omega, sure, he was an omega on the outside, sure, but he had always been an alpha. He was an alpha on the inside.

And Percy helped to bring the alpha out. Some days it was easier, just a light poke and the alpha came bursting through. Others, others took more than a poke, more than a jab, more than a shove. More than a pinch, more than a nudge. Some days required bait, which Nico was all too happy to provide. Some days just required Percy. There with him, to calm the alpha. Away from him, to bring the alpha out in a surge of panic.

On the worst days, Nico had to drag his alpha out, fight him tooth and nail to get him to appear. And yet Nico just proved helpless, too weak for his alpha. Too weak for himself, because he was his alpha.

On those days, the only thing that could bring his alpha out was the howls of anguish from Percy's inner omega.

Unlike Nico, Percy's omega never came out, never surfaced. As if it didn't exist. But it was there, Nico knew it was. Percy just knew there was no way, no way he truly was an _alpha_. No way, that wasn't right. There was a mistake. There was a mistake, at some point, somehow.

And when each pained cry grew louder, Nico inched forward, bit by bit, step by step. Until his alpha was running, chasing the light he knew would lead him to Percy.

And Percy liked to hope - but Nico knew, he was sure of it - that his omega was there too, itching to get out. Scratching at the surface. Clawing through all of the emotional pain.

Nico thought it stupid for Percy to only hope when he knew his omega was there. His beautiful, sweet, gentle omega was there, he knew he was.

But sometimes Percy didn't know that. When he was so far gone that even he believed he was just another sought-out alpha who was dubbed as 'perfect'.

How could Percy be a perfect alpha if he wasn't even an alpha at all? It made no sense.

Nico thought so too. How could Percy be the perfect alpha when he was so clearly Nico's perfect omega?

He couldn't.


End file.
